


Factitious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [340]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby tries to tempt the team with socks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/06/2000 for the word [factitious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/06/factitious).
> 
> factitious  
> Produced artificially, in distinction from what is produced by nature.  
> Artificial; not authentic or genuine; sham.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #060 Temptations.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Factitious

Abby jumped up and down excitedly. Her eco-friendly all organic socks had finally arrived. Quickly pulling them on, Abby practically moaned. She’d never felt socks so comfortable. These would be the perfect temptations for Team Gibbs. Getting in early, she placed the eco-friendly all organic socks on each member of the MCRT’s desk to see if she could tempt them.

At lunch time, she went upstairs to see the results of her experiment. None of the socks were on the desk anymore, so now she just had to check each person’s feet to see if they were wearing them. She started with McGee and nodded happily when she saw the socks. She then moved on to Kate, who had also put the socks on. Next she checked Tony, clucking in disappointment when he didn’t have the socks on. 

Abby gasped as she stared at Gibbs factitious socks. “Gibbs, how could you!”

Gibbs just stared back at Abby knowing that she’d eventually explain if he didn’t say anything.

“Not only did you not put on the awesome and comfortable eco-friendly socks, but you’re wearing artificial produced socks.” Abby exclaimed in horror.

“Was that English?” Gibbs couldn’t help asking, staring at Abby in confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
